imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Branches
While the credit for most of the more modern Centurii branches is given to Darth Drel'ossord, it is worth noting he as not the first to make branches in the Centurii. The Branches of Rallenthas It is unknown whether it was the idea of Rallenthas or not to make the branches, but nevertheless her administration featured branches of the Centurii. There were two branches with many differences to the branches that would be seen under the other leaders. A major difference was that these branches were not led by councilors, but both were run by Rallenthas. The first branch was the Legion, which resembles the modern military branch of the Centurii, and featured rank names like Praetor. The other was a branch for spies and special ops missions, which was kept largely secret to members of the Centurii that were not in it, causing records of it to be scarce, although the name found calls it "Spec Ops". These branches also played an important role in the ranking, with there being two sets of ranks, one for each branch. There were only two ways to be promoted in this system. For a person of a rank higher than you to suggest you for a promotion, or a direct promotion from Rallenthas. The Branches of Drel'ossord Many times have people said that Drel'ossord did bad things while in charge of the Centurii, but most people can agree that his vision for branches was one of his best ideas. Previosuly, the council was really just people that would advise the leader of the Centurii, but Drel'ossord decided to put them in charge of the branches, which he had now made to be focused on more specific things. Tech The Tech branch was the largest branch at the time, and was led by Rhoy with assistance from Riviembis. They would work on many projects, like the Centurion. They would also be the only branch to stay fully intact after the change in leadership. Reliquary The Reliquary branch was the smallest branch, and was led by Thanagost. It would never do anything of note, and quickly faded into obscurity due to the absence of its leader and the lack of thought Drel'ossord put into what they would actually do. Mysticism The Mysticism branch was small but noteworthy for many things. It was led by Antrexius, who was not the best idea for a councilor. Antrexius was always a problem, even when he was just a guard for Rallenthas. Drel'ossord didn't seem to care about this, and this seemed to contribute to the claim that Drel'ossord had little care for the Centurii. Antrexius and his group of mystics would hold one meeting, which took place during an Umbra Sanctum gathering. While Mirnia, Qusai, and Riviembis sat downstairs drinking, Antrexius brought two members of his branch, Xunchat and Seraphhina, to an upstairs room. He would claim that it was for a meeting of the branch, but the truth was that he was planning to destroy the Sanctum. He revealed to the other mystics a creature he had brought that, if used correctly, could explode and cause massive damage to the Umbra Sanctum. He was stopped before anything could be done, and he escaped. This caused an uproar among people who called for both Mysticism and Reliquary to be united as one branch. The Branches of Riviembis Riviembis was the next person to make significant changes to the branches of the Centurii, as Antrexius did nothing during his time in the position of Regent. Military Military was a branch idea that, while Riviembis claimed to make, was actually an idea suggested to her by Admiral Machran. This was why, once she created the branch, she appointed Machran to lead it. He wouldn't lead it very well, as he was not there for all of his time in charge, but the branch would quickly grow with the Centurii. Within a month, it had outgrown the largest competitor, Tech, and was still growing, despite lacking a person to lead it. This would change during the second council of Riviembis, where it was led by Grand Admiral Soundblaster, who would be advised by Gribeso. It got to the point there were the combined numbers of Tech and Mysticism would be less than the numbers of Military, which made the Mystics and Tech Branch members unhappy. Mysticism As suggested by many people, Riviembis also merged the two unnecessarily separated branches of Mysticism and Reliquary into one large branch, which she thought would bring them to become a force worth recognizing, but instead seemed to dwarf its numbers more. The branch would at first be led by Destney, but during the second council would be led by Tre'lod'invar. Tech As stated previously, the Tech branch would be the only branch to survive the leadership transition pretty much without a scratch, and this could be because of Riviembis' history with the branch. She would keep Rhoy in charge of the branch on her first council, as he was not only the only councilor to still be with the Centurii, but also did a great job leading the branch before. Rhoy would, like most other councilors, disappear, which caused Riviembis' second council. This time it was hard to even find a candidate for the branch, as the roster had shortened considerably, but Jaxiz ended up stepping up to the plate, and he ran the branch with ease (perhaps due to the lack of members in the branch). Category:Lore